1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a case and more particularly to a case for transporting one or more electronic devices and supporting one or more electronic devices during use.
2. Background of the Invention
The need to transport sensitive and or delicate objects, such as instruments, devices and the like, has led to the development of an entire class of protective cases. Many of these cases are custom designed for a specific purpose or for a specific object or objects.
The structure of the case may become significant for facilitating the organization of the one or more objects within the case and for facilitating the efficient removal and installation of the one or more objects within the case, while still maintaining the protective nature of the case. The structure of the case becomes even more significant wherein the one or more objects are valuable and/or fragile. A case may further include structure for permitting access and operation of the one ore more objects while positioned within the case. The utilization of the case in the operation of objects transported therein establishes the case as part of an overall system for the transportation, protection and operation of contained objects.
Attempts have been made to develop a case that meets the above criteria and advantages. Although some level of success has been achieved in meeting some of the above criteria and advantages there continues to be a need for a more suitable case. The following U.S. patents are attempts of the prior art to solve this problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 387,769 to J. E. Cowles discloses a series of superposed boxes or trays with their corresponding sides in the same plane and each connected at its opposite ends to the next above it by a lever having its extremities pivoted to each. Two levers are pivoted to the rear ends of the lower box and the forward ends of the upper box of the series. A supporting bar is rigidly secured to and in the plane of the rear face of the upper box and extending to the bottom of the lower box, substantially as described.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,030,758 to W. S. Adler discloses a box comprising a body portion embodying a front and sides having reduced upper portions, and a bottom having its edge extended beyond the front and sides and the open back of the body portion. A lower shelf is secured within the body portion. An upper shelf is pivotally connected to the lower shelf. A body back is rigidly secured to the upper shelf and extends downwardly from, and at right-angles, thereto, and a cover is pivotally connected to the back. The back is adapted to close the open rear body portion and to rest upon the rear-wardly extended edge of the bottom, when closed, and the cover being engageable over the reduced upper portions of the front and sides of the body, whereby to lock the parts against displacement when the cover is disclosed, all for the purpose of forming a candy container which will be substantially air-tight and capable of pre-serving its contents to a necessary extent.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,099,067 to J. Lines discloses a cabinet of the class described comprising a body, a cover movably connected thereto, a plurality of separated trays each having front and rear walls. The rear wall is of considerably greater height than the front wall. Sleeves are formed at the upper edge of each rear wall. Levers are arranged at opposite sides of the trays. Pivot pins pass through the levers and the sleeves for swingingly connecting the trays to the levers. Links are pivoted to the body. Levers are pivoted to the links and also pivoted to the trays to extend parallel with the first-named levers. Chains are connected to the cover and connected to the first-named levers intermediate the ends thereof. A bearing strip is mounted on the bottom of the body and engageable by the lowermost tray for supporting the same on the raising of the trays in stepped relation to each other when the cover has been lifted.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,104,344 to W. C. Carlson discloses a confectionery box, comprising the combination of a base compartment having extended side and bottom walls, a pair of superposed compartments having a combined bottom area equal to that of the base and normally covering the base with their inner walls in approximate contact, a pair of links on two sides of each upper compartment, pivoted thereto and also pivoted to the base at points intermediate of the ends of the base and below the connections with the upper compartment. The links are of such length as to permit an extension of each of the upper compartments to a position with the inner marginal portion of its bottom supported upon the upper margin of the lower compartment, and lapping over and partially covering the lower compartment, flanges depending form the outer wall of each upper compartment normally received between the end margins of the side walls of the base and adapted to cooperate with the base in supporting the upper compartments in extended position. A cover is adapted to inclose all the compartments when the latter are in folded position and to rest upon the extended bottom wall of the base.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,238,074 to H. H. Labadie et al. discloses a luncheon or similar carrying case, comprising, in combination, a back or main portion, and a front portion. The front portion is hingedly connected to the main portion. The line of jointure of the two portions of the carrying case are a diagonal one at the ends of the two portions. The front portion has a member overlaying, and forms an extension of the back wall of the back portion. Spacers are located in the main portion. Upright walls are in the main portion adjacent the spacers. Trays are in the main portion. Links are constructed to connect the trays to each other. The lowermost of the trays are connected to the upstanding walls. The upright walls are constructed to support the lowermost tray when the trays are in superposed condition. The front portion is constructed to support the trays when in extended position remote from the point of connection of the lowermost tray with the upstanding walls. Reinforcing members are on the front portion of the carrying case are he reinforcing members are constructed to support the front portion of the carrying case free from a surface on which the carrying case may be placed when in opened condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,272,457 to E. Kandler et al. discloses a combination with two relatively hinged members and a tray having a tilting movement relatively to one of them of a link connecting the other member and the tray secured to one of the parts by a fixed pivot and to the other by a sliding pivot. Means for locking the link against pivotable movement arranged for cooperation with the link by a sliding movement of the latter as the hinged members are moved relatively.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,496,668 to M. Feinberg discloses a cabinet comprising a pair of open topped castings, a pivotal and sliding hinged connection between the casting at one edge thereof, whereby the castings may be disposed with their open tops together to form an enclosure or arranged horizontally with the open tops exposed, and brace members permanently pivotally mounted upon one casing and adjustably connected with the other whereby to hold one casing in stepped relation to the other.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,281,617 to B. F. Ramsdell discloses a chest for cigarettes or the like comprising, in combination, a series of flat trays arranged in face-to-face relation, each of the trays having a plurality of parallel recesses therein open at one edge of the tray to receive cigarettes or the like. Means for guiding and confining the trays for rectilinear movement with respect to each other in a direction paralleling the recesses from a position of registering relation in which each tray covers the recessed face of the next tray in the series to one of terraced relation in which each tray is laterally offset from the next to expose positions of the recesses for the removal of the cigarettes or the like stored therein. A casing for the series of trays including a hinged casing member and means for shifting the trays from registering relation to terraced relation and vice versa in response respectively to movement of the hinged number from closed to open position and vice versa.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,367 to M. L. Martin discloses a carrying case for electronic components such as a lap top computer, printer, CD ROM, and the like. The case has a first shell half and a second shell half connected along a hinged edge. The first shell half has shelves and foldable from a stowed position laying parallel to the plane of the first shell to a use position in a plane perpendicular thereto. The shelves are lockable in the use position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,231 to J. Hsiao et al. discloses a multiple box case for housing audio equipment in both a transport and an operating mode. An upper box has six latches extending downward to engage two continuous slider members fastened to a lower box to secure the case in the transport or closed mode. In an open or operating position, the upper box is cantilevered over the rear of the lower box and four of the six latches engage the two slider members in an operator preferred one of a plurality of continuously selectable positions. A safety stop bolt is installed in each slider member so as to preclude unstable positioning of the upper box.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,530,475 to J. J. Penney discloses a portable office including a soft-sided case with six walls. The top and second side are openable. The inside of the case includes a terminal compartment, a fixed computer support shelf and a moveable printer shelf. A remote edge of the moveable printer shelf is removeably attached to the second side. A holding assembly holds the second side in an open position. A strap assembly holds the moveable printer shelf in a position parallel to and above the fixed computer shelf when the second side is open. When the second side is closed, the strap assembly holds the moveable shelf generally parallel to the second side with a printer between the second side and the moveable shelf.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,578,708 to D. Barnett discloses a combined carrying case and workstation for computer components including a first shell having a first cavity therein. A second shell is pivotally connected to the first shell for pivoting between a closed position, where the second shell is against the first shell to enclose at least a first portion of the first cavity, and an open position where the second shell extends generally perpendicular to the closed position. There is a frame having a stand and being extensibly mounted on the first shell for extension between a retracted position for transport, where the stand is adjacent to the first shell, and an extended position for workstation use, where the first shell is spaced-apart above the stand when the stand is positioned on a flat, horizontal surface. Preferably there is a third shell pivotally connected to the first shell for pivoting between a closed position, where the third shell is against the first shell to enclose a second portion of the first cavity, and an open position, where the third shell extends generally perpendicular to the closed position of the third shell.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,832,689 to Y. Cho discloses a tool box including a base and two sets of boxes located symmetrically above the base and each set of boxes is pivotably connected to the base by a set of links. Each set of links includes a long link and two short links which are located on two sides of the long link. The long link is pivotably connected the base and the two boxes at three pivot points. One of the short links is pivotably connected between the base and the box rested on the base, and the other short link is pivotably connected between the two boxes. The two sets of boxes can be expanded outward relative to the base when either one of which is pulled outward.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,002,793 to B. Imsand discloses a portable workstation computer. The computer includes a display assembly adapted to be mounted between a frontal concave member and a rearward concave member. A keyboard, mouse, and accessories may be stored in the frontal concave member. Processing, memory, and storage components are housed in the rearward concave member. The display assembly may be interposed between the frontal concave member and the rearward concave member in a briefcase configuration, forming a casing for the computer. A dual display embodiment is also disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,278,234 to S. Marino discloses a portable multipurpose tackle box with a compartment for storing tackle, bait, and other fishing related items, and a separate cooler compartment for storing food, beverages, and bait. The top compartment can be opened to reveal several extendable tackle tray assemblies. The exterior surface of the top of the tackle box has a folding leg attached to it which can be used to support the tackle box when the tray assemblies are in an extended position. The top exterior surface also has a clip attached to it for holding a flashlight in position for the night fisherman. The handle, support leg, and clips connected to the top exterior surface pivot to a storage position which is flush with the surface to enable the top surface of the tackle box to be used comfortably as a seat. In a closed position, the tackle box defines a cavity which when combined with the fact that the tackle box is constructed of a lightweight, sturdy and waterproof material, enables the tackle box to maintain a buoyant effect if placed in water. The exterior surface of the bottom of the tackle box has rubber skid strips attached thereto to prevent the tackle box from moving either when sat upon or when being used as a typical tackle box.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,614,521 to J. Hsiao et al. discloses a platform and multiple box case for housing electronic and acoustical equipment for stationary and transitional operations, and more particularly to offer an apparatus for safely and adjustably providing an upper platform mated to the upper and lower boxes of the multiple box case. Traditional types of cases and racks are suitable for typical audio gears in the DJ field. However, more users of such boxes are using laptop computers and other accessories. Yet, such users are discovering that traditional boxes lack the space for such devices on the typical cases that they are currently utilizing. The present invention provides a solution for the placement of additional gears in a variably slidable platform without taking any more space than in typical DJ boxes.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,819,247 to P. F. Gonzalez discloses a multifunction carrying case that is capable of carrying a laptop computer and converting into a laptop stand. The height of the laptop stand is telescoping, allowing for use in different situations. The case-stand combination comprises a housing similar to a hard-sided briefcase. The bottom compartment of the housing comprises a platform with a stand assembly beneath it. The stand assembly comprises a top base, telescoping risers and a bottom base. Until deployed, the bottom base is contiguous with the exterior surface of the bottom compartment. When deployed, the stand assembly is a “Z”-type shape to counterbalance the weight of the housing and a laptop computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,841,473 to W. Huang et al. discloses an electronic device storage/carrying case adapted for storing and supporting an electronic device, and includes a case body, a first supporting component, and a second supporting component. The case body defines a storage space for storing the electronic device, and includes a front wall formed with an opening. The first supporting component is pivoted to the case body and is pivotable upwardly relative to the case body to a propping position for supporting the electronic device, and downwardly relative to the case body to a storing position, where the first supporting component is stored in the case body. The second supporting component is connected movably to the case body and is movable between a carrying position, where the second supporting component extends outwardly of the case body via the opening in the front wall, and a supporting position, where the second supporting component is disposed in the storage space.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,870,937 to A. Arnao discloses a combination computer work station, cosmetic desk, casual/open tote and luggage set device. The device is easily transported and the area to push or pull luggage may be expanded to stow various pieces of luggage. Luggage may be partially filled yet secured by the divider device.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,938,412 to A. Katz discloses a container assembly including a base container that has an upper opening and an upper container mounted in covering relation over the upper opening of the base container. A linkage connects the upper container to the base container in a manner that allows the upper container to be displaced from the covering relation over the upper opening of the base container, so as to permit access into the base container through the upper opening. A support assembly is spaced from the base container when the upper container is displaced from the covering relation over the upper opening of the base container and wheels are disposed toward a lower portion of the container assembly. A handle is provided for rollingly transporting the container assembly on the wheels in a tilted configuration.
United States Patent Application 2002/0063072 to T. Pham discloses a computer case/table for a laptop computer. When used as a case, the compact design allows for easy and convenient transport of a laptop computer from one location to another. Upon reaching the destination, the user may readily convert the case to a computer table on which the laptop computer can be placed for use. The case includes retractable, telescopic legs and a variety of computer accessories, such as a backup battery pack, and connectors for telephone and Internet access. An internal support system allows the laptop computer to rise in a forward tilted position from a stowed position to an upward position. Upon lifting of the case lid. This allows for the comfortable use of the computer, and promotes cooling of the rear portion of the computer, where heat tends to build up, by exposure to and promotion of the circulation of cooling environmental air.
United States Patent Application 2012/0247990 to J. Hsiao discloses a disc jockey case. The device comprises an upper box and a lower box that are securely held together by means of at least one latch. At least one hinge facilitates a pivotal motion of the disc jockey case from a closed position to an open position. The lower box and the upper box securely stores at least one equipment therein and facilitates easy access to the at least one equipment. A panel of the device is incorporated with a visual display panel therein. A controller is releasably secured inside the device and is connected to the visual display panel. The visual display panel displays interactive lights such as stagnant and flashing lights in synchronization with beat/rhythm and in response to the output of the controller. The visual display panel can also be utilized as a message board for scrolling messages and advertisements.
Although the aforementioned prior art have contributed to the development of the art of cases, none of these prior art patents have solved the needs of this art.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved case for transporting one or more objects.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved case for protecting the one or more objects from damage.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved case for permitting access and operation of the one ore more objects while positioned within the case.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved case that is simple for the operator to use.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved case that is cost effective to produce.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by modifying the invention within the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects in a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.